Talk:Koloktos
Goddess Sword being more efficient than the Massive Sword I tried this with the True Master Sword, and it took way more hits to kill him. Plus, he actually recovered faster than when hit with the Massive Sword. Is this information really correct? DilsDileva--''Nobody but the rhythm!'' 10:50, January 29, 2012 (UTC) :The article claims that it's faster because you can get more hits in a short amount of time with the Goddess Sword. I don't know if it's true. Someone will have to time how long they spend standing in front of legless Koloktos wailing on him, once with the Goddess Sword and again with a Massive Sword. Only when the two times are compared will we know for sure which is better. If there's a stun length difference then it will also be important to note how many cycles of cutting its legs/attacking the core are required.--[[User:Fierce Deku|'Fierce']][[User talk:Fierce Deku|'Deku']] 21:56, January 29, 2012 (UTC) ::So I tried this, and here is what I got ::With Goddess Sword :: ::Massive Sword only :: ::Goddess Sword is in no way more effective than the Massive Sword. :::Well, obviously it will take more hits with the Goddess Sword, but it also may take less time to execute those attacks. Have you timed how long it takes to defeat Koloktos using only the Goddess Sword and only the Massive Swords? Jedimasterlink (talk) 17:21, February 23, 2012 (UTC) ::::The time between each strike was of course shorter with the Goddess Sword, but after 3 strikes he regained his legs and you have to do it all again. So the battle with the Goddess Sword took 15+ min and with the Massive Sword only about 5 min because I had to do this phase 9 respective 3 times. Vishnu Should the section about Vishnu be there? I'm not really sure if the creators intended Koloktos to be that specific Hindu god. Green Rupee 06:02, July 6, 2012 (UTC) :I don't really know anything about Hindu mythology, but it seems plausible enough to me for us to list it as a possibility. I spruced it up a little, though. ''Xykeb Yvolix '' 06:34, July 6, 2012 (UTC) ::I'm not sure about it. The dungeons seems to be based of a Budda temple, not a Hindu one. AWWW YEA! (talk) 16:27, July 6, 2012 (UTC) :::That's true. I'm kind of on the fence about it. I could see Nintendo throwing in something that looked vaguely Buddhist but was actually based on an unrelated god, because it does look a fair bit like Vishnu. On the other hand, I guess it doesn't make a lot of logistical sense. If others want to weigh in on their opinions I guess we could see what the majority think. ''Xykeb Yvolix '' 18:52, July 6, 2012 (UTC) :::: I don't think it should be there, since it seems to be only speculation. But I would not be supprised if Nintendo confused Buddah with Hindu. But either way I'm ok with it. Green Rupee 02:10, July 7, 2012 (UTC) ::::: Considering that Buddhism is the second-most common religion in Japan and that Hinduism is a minority religion over there, I would be very surprised if Nintendo managed to get them mixed up. It seems more likely to me that the similarities between Koloktos and Vishnu are coincidental. In fact, number of limbs aside, Koloktos also seems to resemble to some depictions of the Buddha. Jedimasterlink (talk) 04:56, July 7, 2012 (UTC) :::::: I didn't know that. Hm, learn something new everyday I guess. Oh and I agree with you about the Buddha thing. Green Rupee 05:04, July 7, 2012 (UTC) :::::::: The whole of the Ancient Cistern is based on a Buddhist story, though, so it's more likely something from Buddhism.